Ariana Trevelyan
Ariana Trevelyan is the Bann of Southwatch, a wealthy, agricultural bannorn in the Free Marches near Ostwick, and the younger sister of Inquisitor Evelyn Trevelyan. In progress Overview Physical Appearance Ariana Trevelyan is striking with warm brown skin, black hair, and grey eyes. Personality She cares deeply for the plight of others, leading to her involvement with the Free Marches' Mage Underground, the refugees during the Inquisition, and later in helping former Templars recovering from lyrium addiction. 'Talents and Skills' * Running the Trevelyan estate * Learns to knit at Haven * Speaks six languages * The Game Beliefs Ariana struggles with her Andrastian faith and doubts the existence of the Maker, namely due to her belief that no creator would classify one of their creations as a "curse," as the Chantry has done with mages. Her father taught her more traditional Marcher beliefs as well, which she practices at each of the major seasonal holidays and equinoxes. Biography Ariana Kalista Freyja Trevelyan was born on 2 Guardian in 9:16, the second daughter of Bann and Lady Trevelyan. As the younger child, she was prepared from a young age to marry within the nobility and improve her station. Her sister, Evelyn, is taken to a Circle in Guardian 9:26. Their parents never tell Ariana where Evelyn was taken and they speak very little of her again. After her parents deaths, Ariana becomes Bann of Southwatch in 9:29 at the age of thirteen. The Vaels, old family friends of the Trevelyans, help Ariana learn the nuances of being head of a noble household. Ariana falls in love with Lachlan Vael, heir apparent to the Starkhaven throne, and they plan to marry until his untimely death at Wintersend 9:31. Mage Underground In 9:34, while searching for her sister, Ariana meets an apostate mage in Kirkwall named Anders. Inquisition When Ariana turns up in Haven shortly after the explosion, Leliana asks her to become an agent of the Inquisition to gather intelligence from the nobility. Josephine later asks her to serve as a treaty negotiator and diplomat. She becomes an advocate for refugees fleeing the Mage-Templar War and the rifts appearing all over Thedas, often lobbying to other nobles and governments on their behalf. In Justinian 9:42, she temporarily moves to the Emprise du Lion to assist the village of Sahrnia with their rebuilding efforts at the request of the emperor of Orlais. Relationships Pre-Inquisition * Anders:' ' * Marian Hawke: * Sebastian Vael: * Warden Alistair: Inquisition * Cole:' ' * Cullen: * Dorian: * Inquisitor Evelyn Trevelyan: Ariana and her sister have a rocky relationship to begin with, neither quite trusting the other after more than fifteen years apart. They eventually grow closer. * Josephine: * Knight-Captain Rylen: As Rylen is from Starkhaven, he is aware of certain events of her past that take place after the loss of her fiancé Lachlan Vael, of which few others with the Inquisition are aware. They become close friends after Cullen assigns Rylen to train her in self-defense. * Leliana: * Warden Alistair: Miscellaneous TBD Like So Links 'Reddit Writing Prompt Threads:' * Fingertips Smudged in Ink * Tell Her to Buy Me an Acre of Land * The Prophecy 'Off-site links (AO3, DeviantArt, Tumblr):' * AO3: Secret of My Heart (Explicit, Modern AU) Gallery Evelyn and Ariana comm gold-small.jpg|Portrait of the Trevelyan sisters (by Nipuni) Ariana screenshot1.png|Ariana Trevelyan Screenshot Category:Trevelyan Category:Non-protagonist Category:Non-Inquisitor Category:Human Category:Cullen Romance Category:Tejaswrites